


Pizza Night (Art)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Harry loves that only he gets to see Draco like this - mismatched pajamas, messy hair, ordering muggle pizz-HEY WAIT!





	

**Title:** Pizza Night  
**Author/Artist:**  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
**Word Count/ Art Medium:** Photoshop  
**Warnings (if any):** Draco does not share :)  
**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.  
**Summary:** Harry loves that only he gets to see Draco like this - mismatched pajamas, messy hair, ordering muggle pizz-HEY WAIT!  
**A/N:** Just some fluff for the new year!

  
  
  



End file.
